kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Chase (Drive)/Zi-O
In an timeline where Drive doesn't exist, never re-aligned with humanity, leaving him never becoming Kamen Rider Chaser and remained as . Profile *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Human, **Advanced: Motorcycle, Grim Reaper, Virus *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: Another Decade History 2019: Vanishing Watches In 2019, an alternate version of Chase appears as Mashin Chaser, declaring himself the enemy of all Kamen Riders and attacking Geiz Myokoin and Woz. Rather than being one of Another Decade's summoned Dark Riders, he seemingly comes from the world created by Sougo Tokiwa obtaining the Drive Ridewatch, in which the Roidmudes existed but the Kamen Riders who oppose them did not. Geiz manages to stun Chase by pointing out the logical paradox in his words (he can't be the enemy of Kamen Riders if he comes from a world where Riders don't exist), then says that history has been altered and reminds him of the existence of Go Shijima, which causes Chase to remember his original sacrifice against Gold Drive. 2068: Oma Time Personality To be added. '' Mashin Chaser While Chase uses the Break Gunner to transform into his battle form, unlike the Roidmudes who require Viral Cores as it comprises their body, Chase can use Viral Cores to augment Mashin Chaser's power further. This power-up is known as and each Tune Chaser have their own weapons powered by the materializing from the on his back. Whenever he executes a finishing blow, the silver pipes on his suit called the empower the attacks made. *'Height': 202.5 cm *'Weight': 112 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.3 t. *'Kicking power': 12.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.9 sec. When brainwashed and fighting for the Roidmudes, Chase transforms into , where he is armed with the Break Gunner and drives the Ride Chaser. Since both Heart and Brain only wanted Chase to incapacitate rogue Roidmudes instead of fully destroying them, his arsenal as well was made not to kill their Cores, a trait that was shared from his first appearance as Protodrive. This form is seen briefly before Chase's first transformation into Kamen Rider Chaser and is indeed still available to be accessed by Chase via the Break Gunner despite retiring it in favor of becoming a Kamen Rider again, as demonstrated when he became Mashin Chaser once more to save Go from Gold Drive following the destruction of his Mach Driver Honoh. The Mashin Chaser suit includes the following accessories: * - Head * - Right-sided shoulder pad that draws heat from the surroundings as an internal cooling system. * - A built-in of the Core Driviar prototype. * - Several purple colored armor surrounding the Night Hide Wear. As a sample of an Advanced Roidmude, Chase shedded a piece of it with his Break Gunner. Giving it to Kiriko, it was then used by Rinna to modify the Rider systems to target Roidmude physiology exclusively to preserve human hosts of the Fusion Evolution State, as well as to create the Kamen Rider Chaser system by linking it to the second Mach Driver Honoh. * - Left-sided shoulder pad. * - Gauntlets * - Wristbands * - Able to punch through 2 cm-thick iron plate. * - Right-sided Armed Impactor. * - Knee pads. * - Legs * - Feet Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 47-48 - Spider= Tune Chaser Spider *'Height': 202.5 cm *'Weight': 127 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.6 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's spider-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Spider Viral Core into the Break Gunner. This form debuts in episode 5. In this form, Mashin Chaser is armed with the pincer. Tune Chaser Spider's Full Break finisher is the , where the E-Circular imparts energy into the Fang Spidey before Mashin Chaser slashes a hologram version of his weapon at the enemy. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 48 - Cobra= Tune Chaser Cobra *'Height': 202.5 cm *'Weight': 127 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. is Mashin Chaser's cobra-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Chaser Cobra Viral Core into the Break Gunner. This form debuts in episode 7. In this form, Mashin Chaser is armed with the whip made out of a special liquid metal. Tune Chaser Cobra's Full Break finisher is the , where the Tail Whipper physically detaches from Mashin Chaser's arm so that it can attack the enemy. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 47 }} Equipment *Core Driviars: Kamen Rider Protodrive/(Mashin) Chaser's power source **Core Driviar-0: Protodrive/Mashin Chaser's power source, a prototype of the Core Driviars **Core Driviar-ONE: Kamen Rider Chaser's power source, which enable him to create Super Heavy Acceleration based on his Roidmude form's upgrade Weapons *Mashin Chaser **E-Circular: Mashin Chaser's tire in his Tune Chaser forms, unfolding into an animal-based weapon. ***Fang Spidey: Tune Chaser Spider's fang-based weapon via the Chaser Spider Viral Core ***Tail Whipper: Tune Chaser Cobra's tail-based weapon via the Chaser Cobra Viral Core Behind the scenes Portrayal Chase is portrayed by . As Mashin Chaser, his suit actor is . Notes *Chase is the fourth deceased Legend Rider who returned alive due to timeline changes in Kamen Rider Zi-O. First were Takumi Inui and Masato Kusaka, then Kaito Kumon. *Chase is the third Legend Rider to die in Kamen Rider Zi-O, following Michal Minato and Tsukasa Kadoya. **However, he is the second one to face permanent death, since Tsukasa was revived. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 47 2019: Vanishing Watches (revival) **Episode 48 2068: Oma Time (second death) External Links *TV Asahi's site on Mashin Chaser **TV Asahi's site on Tune Chaser Spider **TV Asahi's site on Tune Chaser Cobra **TV Asahi's site on Tune Chaser Bat ***TV Asahi's site on Nightmare Helm *TV Asahi's site on Kamen Rider Protodrive **TV Asahi's site on Tester Met *TV Asahi's site on Kamen Rider Chaser **on Regene Met *TV Asahi's site on Proto-Zero Category:Villains Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroes Category:Drive Riders Category:Zi-O Characters